Drunken Master and Master of Wind
by rebelboy7696
Summary: A disillusioned Hyuuga with potential yet untapped and an Uchiha survivor with a dark secret stand against their enemies. Can they continue to fight against increasingly insurmountable odds or will they fall and be forgotten. Warnings: Two OCs. Rated M for later chapters (possibly). OCxTenten, OCxSakura


"Lord Aisu wake up, today is the final test day for the academy you can't afford to be late" Aisu hears as he rubs the sleep from his eyes "yeah yeah im coming, seriously its not like they would fail me anyway im in the top percent." He spares a quick smirk at the servant who gives a small smile in return. Getting out of bed with a groan he slips a pair of pants on and wanders through the hallways of the estate to reach the kitchen.

He passes through the door way to the kitchen and looks through the fridge for a little "pick me up". Finding his Iced Sake quickly he pours himself a glass. He leans against the counter and takes a sip. His older (by a minute) sister Hinata and their father Hiashi walk through the doorway. Aisu mutters to himself "shit" Hinata glances at his glass and then quickly to their father before sitting down with a small bowl of fruit. Hiashi walks in front of Aisu giving him a stern look before opening his mouth to speak "I have told you I do not approve of your drinking, have I not?" Aisu takes a quick glance up towards Hiashi before downing his glass in one gulp "you did" Hiashi growls in the back of his throat before his son walks off to prepare his two flasks for the day. Hiashi sits down with his daughter in an attempt to block out the presence of his son.

Aisu chuckles lightly to himself as he sits down as well to pour his flask and steal some of Hinata's blueberries. Hiashi looks away from his son to address his daughter "Hinata tell me have you been able to master the clone jutsu yet as today is the final day" Hinata casts her eyes down and speaks softly "yes f-father it was difficult but I was able to accomplish it" Hiashi narrows his eyes at his daughter before beginning to speak "Hinata first look me in the eye when we speak, second you are meant to be the leader of the Hyuuga Clan, you should master simple jutsu like that easily..." seeing his father about to belittle his sister even more, just like usual, Aisu who has finished filling his two flasks downs the rest of the bottle of sake noisily knowing it would anger his father and get his attention off of Hinata. "You can at least stop drinking like that in front of me" His father says to him in a harsh voice. Hinata recognizes Aisu's action and slides the bowl of berries to him as she leaves the kitchen quickly.

His father continues his rant but by this point Aisu wasn't listening. Aisu quickly finishes the berries and grabs his two flasks as he leaves the kitchen as well. As Aisu reached his room again he sees his sister by his door which makes him raise an eyebrow. She looks at him before speaking "th-thank you for the distraction". Aisu smirks at her "I don't know what you're talking about I was just thirsty" he chuckles as he shuts the door to get dressed. He slips his boots on easily before finding his mesh shirt. After he puts his shirt on he finds his black jacket with a light blue trim. He attaches one flask to the silver chain he always has around his neck before slipping the other into his jacket pocket. As the final touch he slips his dark black sunglasses over his eyes.

Not wanting to deal with his father anymore this morning Aisu quickly sneaks out the window where he meets his sister in front of the estate. "Come on Hinata lets hurry up, if we get there early Naruto might ask you to eat dinner with him" Aisu laughs loudly as Hinata blushed a deep red. They walk for twenty minutes making small talk until they arrive at the academy. They enter the noisy academy and separate quickly to their seats. Aisu quickly passes by the seat of his best friend Arashi Uchiha. Arashi is wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with a pair of black shorts. He is also wearing black sandals. While Aisu has the pale white eyes associated with the Hyuuga clan, Arashi has the dark black eyes attributed to the Uchiha clan. Where Aisu is pale Arashi has a light tan. Aisu sits down next to Arashi and hands him the other flask he had filled and whispers to him "good luck today man" Arashi smirks and whispers back "likewise". They hear several girls squeel and without looking towards the door Arashi says "I guess Sasuke is here" Aisu chuckles and says "I cant believe you two are related at all, your alright and that guy is a major dick" Arashi turns to look at Aisu and replies "your jealous" Aisu cocked his head and looks up as if thinking and responds " a little" they both laugh as Iruka-sensai walks in to class and calls out " Alright class its time for the final exams"


End file.
